Hidden Truths
by unseenandforgotten
Summary: Harry always thought he was...different from the other boys. He's going to find out how different in his fifth year thanks to a potion accident. AU, female!Harry, main pairing: 'Harry' & Draco. Please R&R. Rating may be changed
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I've got a new story for you. For those waiting patiently for the "The Lost Light", I'm really sorry about the wait, but it's a work in progress. It's been giving me so many problems that I've laid it aside for now, but I'll get around to it soon...I hope.**

**Anyway, this came to me one day when I was on holiday. I typed it as a note on my iPod touch, and then wrote out notes in a notebook. I started typing it a few days ago, and I am just about to go and start the third chapter so I'm making good progress. Although, I seem to get more progress done when I'm typing at night; a couple of hours before I go to my bed lol.**

**Anyway, enough talking...em, typing...here's my new story, I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; those rights belong to J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing the characters for my story**

**I am not making any spell, potions etc. up, I'm going to use the ones that appear in the book. I'm not very good at making up potions and spells, believe me I've tried.**

"**Speech" 'thoughts' (author's notes)**

October 31st, 1981 – Halloween

Godric's Hollow

It was your traditional Halloween night. The moon was in the night sky, with only a few clouds in sight, and illuminated the village of Godric's Hollow. A cloaked figure could be seen walking through the village, the air cold and sinister around them. They walked towards a house that sat on its own outside the village, away from the rest of the other houses and their inhabitants. The cloaked figure walked towards the gate, which opened with little protest, making a slight creak, indicating it needed oiled, though it was not heard from those inside the house.

Through the window on the front of the house, a couple could be seen, getting up to place their child to bed. The husband, with messy black hair and round black glasses, lifted the child into his arms and stood, before walking towards the door to the stairs, his wand left forgotten on the side table. The wife, who had long red hair that reached her waist and kind emerald green eyes, was smiling while she followed her husband and child towards the stairs.

The cloaked figure made his way towards the front door, and with a flick of his wand, the door flew open, causing the husband and wife to stair wide-eyed with shock towards the figure that entered through the dust that was a result of the door being forcefully ripped from the wall.

As he stepped over the threshold, the husband handed the child over to his wife before shouting; "Lily, take Jade and run! Quickly, go! I'll hold him off, just run!"

Taking their daughter, Lily ran up the stairs while James turned to face Voldemort

"Potter"

"Voldemort"

"How do expect to 'hold me off' without a wand?" Voldemort sneered, watching as James' faced paled. Without letting James reply, he cast the killing curse; "Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the hallway as it raced towards James Potter, where it struck him in the chest, and he crumpled to the floor, never to move again. With an evil smirk, he stepped over the man and walked up the stairs, towards the room from which the screams came, where Lily Potter and her daughter were trapped, with no way of escape. She did not have her wand either, having left it downstairs in the kitchen on the table. He could hear her attempts to barricade herself in the room, but it was in vain.

He reached the top of the stairs, and with a flick of his wand, the barricade was gone and he stepped in the room. Lily Potter could be seen standing, in front of the cot that held her daughter, acting as a shield to protect her from the madman that stood in front of her.

"You're not getting anywhere near my daughter" she said, her arms held wide, as if to shield her daughter from view

"Move aside you silly girl, you do not need to die" Voldemort said, stepping further into the room

"No! You are not taking Jade! Take me instead!" Lily continued to say, not moving from where she stood

"Stand aside now. This is my last warning-"

"No! Not Jade! Please, take me instead!"

As Lily continued to stay in front of the cot, protecting her daughter, Voldemort lost what little patience he had. He could have just moved her aside, or stunned her, but it seemed he would have to kill them all...

The green light flew from his wand towards the woman and hit her in the chest, and she crumpled, just like her husband, to the floor. Voldemort stepped over her body towards the cot and looked at the child inside.

She was sitting inside, her hands holding onto the bars. Her hair was short and messy, so much like her fathers, and her emerald green eyes stared at Voldemort with curiosity, wondering what game her mother and father were playing now, as she stared at the wand in Voldemort's hand.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the child's forehead, wanting to watch as the light left her eyes like he had watched happen to so many others. When the child realised the man was not her mother or father, but a complete stranger she started to silently cry, tears falling from her eyes and over her cheeks. With an evil smirk, he spoke the killing curse that would kill the child;

"Avada Kedavra!"

However, instead of the child crumpling in her cot, her life gone from her eyes, a blue light shone around her body, reflecting the curse that flew towards her and causing the curse to rebound towards the caster. Voldemort's eyes widened before the curse hit him, the power of it sending him through the wall, and causing the house to collapse from the sheer power from it.

Voldemort felt nothing but pain, and fear at the power the child held, as he fled from the house, only glancing back to see a blue translucent dome, shimmering in place where the cot was, protecting the child from further harm as the house continued to collapse around her.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Professor Dumbledore's office

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment, when a loud ringing noise started to fill the office. The phoenix that was standing on its perch, its head under its wing, sleeping, suddenly woke up with a screech and looked towards the object that was making the noise.

A silver object, which sat among many other small trinkets, was flashing a red colour and continued to make the ringing sound. Dumbledore stood and walked towards the table that held the object, and lifted it up towards eye level, his face pale, and eyes no longer twinkling like they normally did.

"I was afraid of this," he said either to himself or Fawkes, the phoenix that sat on his perch, "The wards protecting the Potters house have been broken. I must get there quickly."

He quickly walked towards the fireplace in his office. He took a pinch of green glittering powder and threw it into the flames, causing them to change from a ruby red to an emerald green,

"Minerva?" He called. A few seconds later a face appeared in the flames, the face of Minerva McGonagall, the Transfigurations teacher, "Yes Albus?"

"Minerva, can you please gather the staff in the staff room for an emergency meeting. The wards around the Potter house have been breached and we must get young Hannah to safety. I'll be with you shortly"

McGonagall's face was pale, but she nodded before her face vanished from the flame, as she went to collect the staff members for a meeting.

Dumbledore then threw a second pinch into the flame, this time he called; "Hagrid?"

This time the face of Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper, appeared in the flame; "How can I help you Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked, his thick beard looking like it was one with the flames "Hagrid, I need you to get the Potters House in Godric's Hollow. The wards have been broken, and Lily and James have been killed. I need you to find Jade and take her to Privet Drive in Little Whinging You must not be seen and please hurry"

Hagrid quickly nodded before his head disappeared.

Dumbledore then looked towards the clock that sat on his table, before hurrying out of his office towards the staff room.

The teachers were gathered in the staff room, discussing what had happened, everyone except for Quirinus Quirrell. When the door opened to allow Dumbledore entrance, the teachers fell silent,

"Is it true, Albus? Have the wards fallen? Was it the Dark Lord?" Asked Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher,

"I'm afraid so Pomona. I believe that Voldemort killed Lily and James; however he was unable to kill young Jade, so she must therefore be transported to safety. I am going to place her in Little Whinging, at No. 4 privet drive, with her Aunt and Uncle," Dumbledore began to explain, "However, before we place her there, I am going to place a concealment charm on her, to hide her true gender. It will take a small amount of her magic to power, but not so much that she is exhausted. This spell will last until she either, turns seventeen, or she uses up all her magic."

"But, why must you place the spell on the child in the first place?" asked Poppy Pomfrey, the schools healer

"I believe she will be safer if she is a male rather than as a female," Dumbledore replied, before he finally noticed someone missing, "Hmm, where is Quirinus?"

"I could not find him, Albus. He was nowhere in the castle" Minerva stated,

"Hmm, perhaps you were correct about him Severus, perhaps he cannot be trusted"

"I believe he met the Dark Lord while he was on his travels in Albania, though I'm not sure whether he is in the Dark Lord's group of followers as I have not seen him among them" Severus explained

"I believe you are right Severus," Dumbledore said, before clapping his hands, "Now, Minerva, If you would join me, we are going to Little Whinging. We are meeting Hagrid there."

Minerva quickly stood and followed after Dumbledore as he left the staff room. They made their way towards the front door, before exiting and headed towards the front gates. Once they were outside the grounds, they quickly apparated to Little Whinging.

It was nearing midnight by the time they were all gathered on Privet Drive. McGonagall and Dumbledore were stood in the unlit street of Privet Drive, Dumbledore having just absorbed the lights into his Put-outer minutes before. They stood for a further five minutes before they heard the roar of a motorbike. They looked towards the sky and saw a flying motorcycle, with Hagrid driving the vehicle, a bundle in his arms.

"Good evening Professors." Hagrid greeted as he dismounted from the motorbike, "Poor thing was exhausted. Fell asleep half way here"

"Good Evening Hagrid. Thank you for transporting young Jade safely" Dumbledore said, taking the bundle form Hagrid's arms

"It's no problem Professor"

Dumbledore just smiled before walking towards the front door of No. 4. He placed the bundle on the door step and looked at the face of Jade Lily Potter, with a tanned face surrounded by short messy raven hair, and under those eye lids, he knew there was emerald green eyes, so full of life and curiosity. And on her forehead, above her right eyebrow, a red scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt, stood out against her skin. He took out his wand and non-verbally cast the charm on the child, watching as the air around the child seemed to shimmer before disappearing, "You will be known as Harry James Potter, the name you have been given were you born a boy, until the charm is lifted when you reach the age of seventeen" Dumbledore said, before reaching into his robe pocket and removing an envelope addressed to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. He then stood and took a step back to stand beside McGonagall.

"Are you sure about this Albus? These muggles are terrible creatures. Is there not a magical family that could take her?" McGonagall asked, staring at the child on the step.

"She must grow up away from all that, it will keep her safe if she does not know about who she, or should I say he, truly is" Dumbledore replied, before turning around and walking down the garden path towards where Hagrid stood, sniffling

"There there Hagrid, you'll see her again." Dumbledore said, patting Hagrid on the elbow, the highest part he could reach.

"I know, it's just –sniff- her parents are dead, and now she has to live with muggles."

"Don't worry Hagrid, she'll be perfectly safe. Now, we must leave, we still have to tell the wizarding world of Voldemort's fall." Dumbledore said, while walking towards the end of the street. When he reached the end, he turned around, and took the put-outer out of his pocket and released the balls of light that were confined inside, watching as they returned light to the street. With a final glance, he and McGonagall apparated back to Hogsmeade while Hagrid mounted the flying motorbike and flew back to Hogwarts.

On the doorstep of No.4, 'Harry' Potter slept on, unaware that 'he' would be woken up a few hours later by 'his' aunts screams as she goes to collect the milk, but instead finds her 'nephew' on the step, or that the wizarding world is currently celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, and the 'he' is being hailed as 'the boy-who-lived', the saviour of the world.

**So...how do like it? Is it any good? Please leave a review and tell me.**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Revealed

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I kind of forgot about this. Sorry**

**So how did you all like chapter 1? Thank you to those that have reviewed and added this story to their alerts list.**

**DragonsDamsel was kind enough to point out that the name 'Hannah' was already being used by a canon character (Hannah Abbot). It's been a while since I've read the Harry Potter series, so this slipped my mind. Thank you again for pointing that out!**

**Oh and Dr. Pyro? I love your username :D **

**Anyway, I've changed Harry's female name to Jade, as I thought it would be appropriate because of Harry's eyes. I couldn't really name her emerald...well I could but I preferred Jade.**

**Hope you like chapter 2 and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry and Draco would be together, not Harry and Ginny. I'm not a big fan of Harry/Ginny, though no offense to anyone that does :)**

-Line break-

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

5th Year Potions

Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sat at a desk at the back of their potions class, waiting for Professor Snape to arrive so the lesson could begin. After an eventful summer of nightmares about the final task the previous year, Dementor attacks, ministry meetings and finding out about the Order of the Phoenix, Harry wasn't particularly looking to a potions lesson first thing on a Monday. Especially after seeing those horse like things pulling the normally 'horseless' carriages and finding out that Dolores Umbridge, a woman who had been at his ministry hearing about his use of magic outside of school and in the presence of a muggle. Harry had a feeling it was going to be an eventful fifth year.

The door to classroom slammed open, causing everyone to jump, with Professor Snape walking in, his black robes billowing behind him. As he walked towards the front of the classroom, the door slammed shut. As soon as he reached his desk and turned around to face the class, everyone's attention was on him.

"Today you are going to brew the 'Draught of Peace', a potion that relieves anxiety and agitation," Snape began, looking around at everyone, "You must follow the instructions closely as failure to do so could result in the drinker falling into an irreversible sleep. You will be divided into pairs." And with that, Snape paired of the students, Harry being paired with Neville Longbottom.

With a wave of his wand towards the board, the list of ingredients and method appeared, "The ingredients and method. You have one hour and thirty minutes. Begin."

Harry sent Neville to collect the ingredients while he set up the cauldron. When Neville returned, his arms laden with the required ingredients, they began to prepare the ingredients for the potion. After an hour they had reached the step before the addition of the final ingredient. Harry had the ingredient prepared and was going to allow Neville to add, to what they both hoped, was a perfect potion. Harry had turned his back for just a second to talk to Ron and Hermione, who were sat behind Harry and Neville, but when he turned back, he watched as Neville added the final ingredient, Hellebore, quickly glancing towards the flames at the bottom of the cauldron and saw that they were still high, meaning the potion had not simmered for the required seven minutes.

"Longbottom! You idiot!" Snape shouted, as he too had seen what Neville had done, but it was too late, the ingredient had been added. Harry watched as the potion began to boil, reaching the rim of the cauldron. Everyone instantly crouched down behind a desk, just as the potion exploded.

However, before the ruined potion could hit anyone, a shimmering blue shield was erected around the cauldron just as it exploded. Everyone watched as it exploded inside the shield and then looked towards the person standing in front of the shield. It had all happened so fast. As the potion exploded, the shield taking most of the blast, Harry was thrown across the classroom, pieces of glass from the bottles and cauldron cutting into his skin, causing crimson blood to flow. The shield shimmered out of existence while Harry slid to the floor, unconscious.

-Line break-

Madame Poppy Pomfrey was treating a pair of sixth year students, one Slytherin, the other Gryffindor, who appeared to have got into an argument that resulted in them cursing each other. As she was tending to the Slytherin, who was covered in boils, the door to the Hospital Wing was slammed open, causing Madame Pomfrey to jump. Professor Snape walked in quickly inside, closely followed by a floating stretcher with an unconscious Harry Potter laid upon it.

However, there was something different about him. His raven hair seemed to be longer, and was slowly growing longer by the second, and his face seemed softer, with higher cheekbones, softer eyes and full lips. Madame Pomfrey instantly knew what was wrong.

"Oh dear, how did this happen?" She asked, quickly moving Harry to a bed that was just as quickly surrounded by curtains, to prevent anyone seeing what was happening. She quickly examined Harry while Snape explained,

"It was that idiot Longbottom. He added Hellebore at the wrong time to the Draught of Peace, causing the potion to explode. Potter somehow erected a shield to protect the class, but was caught in the blast, and knocked unconscious. As soon as I noticed that something was happening, I conjured a stretcher and rushed here immediately." All this was said without looking away from Harry's slowly changing face.

As Madame Pomfrey finished her examination, she sighed before saying; "Severus, can you please get Albus. Tell him, the spell has been broken, and it must be replaced." Snape nodded before going away and doing just that.

As Snape left the Hospital Wing, his robes billowing behind him, Madame Pomfrey began stroking Harry's hair. Harry's face was pulled into a frown, as he seemed to be having a nightmare, or was most likely, reliving a bad memory from the previous year. Madame Pomfrey continued to stroke his hair as she said; "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you my dear. I hope one day you will be able to live in peace and be happy, once the war has been won" And with that she left Harry on his own while she went to go finish healing the two sixth years, who were thankfully unconscious.

-Line break-

Dumbledore sat in his office, writing a letter to someone, when his office door slammed open, allowing Snape entrance.

"How can I help you Severus?" Dumbledore asked, laying down his quill and taking a sweet from the bowl on his desk, "Lemon Drop?"

Severus just shook his head before telling Dumbledore, "Albus, the spell that has been concealing Potters true identity has been broken somehow, and must be replaced"

Dumbledore's face grew grave before he stood up, "Come, we must move quickly" and left his office, with Snape following close behind.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, they entered just as Madame Pomfrey was finishing healing the sixth year Slytherin. When she heard the door open, Madame Pomfrey looked up, and upon seeing Dumbledore, rushed to him.

"Albus, the spell has been broken, and you must replace it. I don't think Mr Potter will be very happy about waking up as a female," she said, before leading the two men to the bed that was surrounded with curtains.

Harry's hair had grown longer in their absence and now reached to his waist. His waist had grown slimmer and his hips grown wider, his chest had expanded and he had shrunk in height slightly, making his body that of a female. His face had softened, his jaw, and eyes softening, even though they were closed, and his lips were fuller and his cheek bones became more pronounced than they normally were.

Overall, Harry had become quite a beautiful young female.

Dumbledore stepped forwards and waved his wand, trying to replace the spell that was previously hiding Harry's true form. However, nothing happened. He tried again, but got the same result.

"I was afraid of this," He explained, "It seems that Harry's magic is too strong for me to place the spell on him. His magic seems to have placed an invisible magical shield that is repelling spell as I try to cast it. Harry's magic is quite extraordinary"

"So you mean," Pomfrey began, "He, or rather she, is going to have to stay in her true form? I thought you placed the spell on her for her protection?"

Dumbledore nodded before explaining, "It seems that Harry, or rather Jade, does not need protection, as she has her own."

Everyone looked towards the still unconscious girl, whose face was still pulled into a frown, watching as she slept on, oblivious to what was happening to her.

-Line break-

**So how was chapter 2? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!**

**I've not started chapter 3 yet, though I hope to soon. I need to skim through the books for something before I can start.**

**Please review! And happy reading!**


End file.
